Cold Shots
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Captain Cold/White Canary one shots. Rated T so I have room to play in later chapters. Mostly unconnected, but some will be.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Shots

Author: Alexz Recoro

Summary: Captain Cold/White Canary one shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: I am in love with Legends of Tomorrow. Leonard Snart is one the sexiest things I have ever seen, and his and Sara's interaction gives me lots of ideas, which is always a good thing, even if it is not conductive to my sleep schedule.

One: You Okay?

 **After the events of 'Star City 2046', Snart tracks down Sara and asks the one question no one else thought to ask.**

He caught up with her outside the bathroom she was sharing with Kendra. Her hair was wet and braided, and she was wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and an oversized tee shirt.

"Hey." Snart said. She turned to look at him, and he saw that she was holding her bra in her hand. His eyes flicked from the piece of lingerie to her chest, then to her face. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes even as the corners of her lips twitched up.

"Hey yourself." She said, leaning up against the corridor wall.

"You okay?" Snart asked, leaning on the wall across the hall from her.

"Yeah." Sara said, giving him a real smile this time. "I'm sorry I kind of. . ." She trialed off.

"Freaked out?" Snart offered.

"Yeah." Sara grimaced. "Sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay. It must have been hard, seeing your home like that, learning that your friends and family were all gone. Seeing Queen like that. I could tell he was really important to you."

"He is. We have a complicated history, and we tried to date again when I first went back to Star City, before I died. It didn't last long; I had unfinished business with The League, and he was in love with Felicity and hadn't figured it out yet, but he's probably my best friend. I care about him."

"I get that." Snart said with a nod. "You can love someone without being in love."

"Exactly." Sara grinned, her eyes crinkling in a way that Snart liked. "So, you and Mick went native?"

Snart snorted in amusement. "Ah, Mick just got caught up in 'leading a gang'. I tolerated it until he started to annoy me, then dragged him out of there when Wilson put a bounty on you and Rip."

Sara was full on beaming at him and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "What?"

"Who knew you could be so sweet?" She teased. Snart frowned at her, but his heart wasn't in it.

"We're a team." He protested. "You don't abandon your team."

"Don't worry Snart, I won't tell anyone." She laughed and closed the distance between then and kissed his jaw. She was aiming for his cheek, but was to short in her stocking feet. She sauntered away, heading for her room. Snart watched her go.

"Yeah." He whispered to himself. "You're okay."

 **Next: Snart is a man of many talents. Even a few Sara never suspected.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Legends of Tomorrow. Excuse me while I go cry.

Authors Note: Please review. I stopped writing for a long time, and I like to know what you think now that I've started back up again.

Two: "You _so_ owe me!"

 **Snart is a man of many talents. Even a few Sara never suspected. (Possible Future AU)**

Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, blinked as a splash of warm water hit him right in the face. He wiped his eyes, then scowled at the blonde in front of him. Who promptly burst into giggles.

"Sorry Uncle Len." The five year old giggled, her dark blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Tone it down a little bit, you little monster." Len said gruffly. His tone and his scowl had no effect on the little girl, who simply giggled again. Len found himself smiling down at her. "You're gonna flood the bathroom if you keep that up." He said in a gentler tone. He very gently tapped her forehead. "Lean your head back. Let's wash your hair and get you out of there before you turn into a raisen."

The little girl giggled, yet obediently tilted her head back and let Len wash and rinse her hair. Len pulled the stopper on the tub, lifted his charge out, then wrapped her in a towel.

"Can you braid my hair Uncle Len?" The girl asked innocently as Len rubbed her dry, then helped her into her green pajamas. Len rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said. "Why don't you go pick a movie and I'll get the stuff."

"Okay!" Grace Sara Queen ran out of the bathroom, and Len turned to grab a towel, a brush and a hair tie.

How exactly he, Captain Cold, thief, had ended up babysitting the daughter of Oliver and Felicity was a mystery to him. Sara had called, said she needed a favor, and when he has showed up at her apartment, had simply said, "I need you to watch Grace for a few hours. Thanks!" Then she had kissed his cheek, blew Grace a kiss, then ran out the door, leaving Len and Grace staring at each other in Sara's living room. Len wasn't unfamiliar to Grace, but he had never been left alone with her. He had mentally swore that he and Sara were going to have a _long_ talk, then smiled at Grace and asked her what she wanted to do.

She had wanted to take a bath, which had ended with Len wet and preparing to braid the hair of a five year old. He deliberately left the water on the floor instead of wiping it up. It would serve Sara right if she walked in and got her feet wet.

"What movie are we watching?" Len called as he left the bathroom and started toward the living room.

"Frozen!" Grace called back. Len sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great." He muttered.

When Sara entered her apartment a few hours later, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Leonard Snart was fast asleep on her couch, covered with a pink Disney princess blanket, with Grace Sara Queen cuddle up next to him. Frozen was playing on the TV, and little Grace blinked at Sara.

"Hi Auntie Sara." She whispered, sliding off the couch and coming over to Sara.

"Hey Gracie." Sara whispered, picking up her goddaughter and cuddling her close. "Were you good for Uncle Len?"

"Yes. He braided my hair." Grace bragged. Sara took a look and blinked in surprise.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Len was obviously a man of many talents. Sara had never suspected that hair braiding was one of them. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Grace agreed with a yawn. Sara smiled and carried Grace into her guest bedroom and tucked her in.

"When did Len fall asleep?" Sara asked.

"Half-way through Frozen. The first time." Grace smirked, an expression that made her look like Oliver. Sara laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, I am yours for the rest of the week." Sara promised. "How about we have Len come over and watch some movies, build up his tolerance a little?"

"Okay." Grace yawned, her eyes starting to droop. "I like Uncle Len."

"So do I." Sara smiled and gave Grace another kiss. "Sleep tight baby girl."

Grace was asleep before Sara was even out the door. Sara stifled a laugh and left the door open a crack before heading back to the living room. She turned off Frozen before leaning over to shake Len awake. She let out a very undignified yelp when Len grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap.

"You _owe_ me." Len growled, opening his eyes. Sara laughed and looped her arms around his neck.

"She's five." Sara pointed out. "I was sure you could handle her."

"She's _Oliver Queen's_ daughter. She's _your_ goddaughter. I was waiting for her to either start shooting arrows at me or ninja kick me in the head."

"Actually, she takes more after Felicity there. _Never_ leave her alone with a computer and your bank account. Fair warning."

"Yeah, that information would have been nice a few hours ago. It was pretty tense there for a while."

"Yes, so tense that you fell asleep half-way through Frozen." She teased.

"That was self-preservation!" Len protested.

"So, should I tell Barry Allen to sing Disney song next time he has to deal with you? I hear he has a pretty good voice. . . ow!"

Len had just pinched his hip. "Be nice." He said. "You know I only steal for the good guys now."

"Hmm, I know." Sara leaned in and kissed him. "By the way, Grace wants you the come over and watch movies with us this week."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks you're a Disney lightweight." Sara giggled at the look on his face and nuzzled his cheek. "Oh, it won't be that bad. She likes you Len."

"You would so owe me." Len said.

"I would so owe you." Sara admitted. Len's hand shifted and slid under Sara's shirt.

"Can I collect in advance?" He leered.

"No." But Sara did kiss him. "You get some cuddle time on the couch, but you don't get your reward until the child in my guest room goes home." She slid out of his lap and stood up.

"Why don't you pull up a non-animated movie for us and I'll go change."

"Fine." Len busied himself with that until he heard Sara walk into her bathroom.

"Len." She called. "Why is my bathroom rug soaking wet?"

 **Next: Sara can't sleep after the incident in the control room. She seeks out Len, whose also unable to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But if you review, I really like those!

Three: Heat

 **Sara can't sleep after the incident in the control room. She seeks out Len, whose also unable to sleep.**

Sara sighed, staring into the darkness of her tiny cabin. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back in that control room. Wrapped in Len's coat, with her face pressed into his shoulder as they slowly froze to death. Sara shivered in reflex and sat up. She didn't know where the impulse was coming from, but she suspected there was only one way she was getting any sleep.

Len wasn't sleeping when his door opened, and Sara entered his room. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and slightly mussed. She was wrapped in a blanket and looked very young. And slightly. . . vulnerable.

"What's wrong?" Len pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I can't sleep." Sara admitted. "I'm cold."

"Fine." Len sighed. He lay back down, but held up his blankets in invitation. Sara dropped her blanket to join him, revealing her pajamas: an over sized shirt and a pair of tiny shorts.

"No wonder you're cold." Len groused as she climbed into his bunk. "Look at those legs."

"You love my legs." Sara shot back.

"They are very nice." Len drawled as Sara crawled into his bed, giving him an excellent view of her legs. She was just going to lay next to him, but he shook his head and gave a disapproving growl.

"What?" She asked, refusing the analyze the fact that she could interpret his growls.

"Bed's to small for that. You're already in the bed, might as well do it right." He stretched out his arm in invitation. Sara couldn't stop the small smile that appeared, or the warmth that bloomed in her chest.

"You sure?" She asked quietly. Len simply raised an eyebrow, so Sara lay down, pressed up against his side, head on his chest. She also, rather evilly, slid her cold feet under his bare leg. He jumped and swore, but didn't push her off of the bed. Instead, his hand slid down and pinched her hip. She jumped, then laughed.

"Why are you here Sara?" He asked, his chest moving under her cheek. She sighed and stared into the dark of his room.

"I was cold." She whispered.

"You could have had Gideon make you another blanket instead of coming all the way down here."

" 'All the way down here'?" Sara repeated. "You're next door Len, not down in the brig." She sighed. "Besides, it wasn't the kind of cold that could be fixed with a blanket."

Len didn't say anything, just waited for her to explain. His hand moved from her hip to her hair though, offering strength and understanding. She relaxed into the comfort. "Ever since the Pit, ever since Laurel and Oliver got my soul back, I've felt cold. Inside, like my heart was frozen into a chunk of ice, and it was just sitting there, making it impossible to get warm." She paused, the gather her thoughts, and absent mindedly ran the tips of her fingers over a scar on his chest. He shivered, and she smiled briefly before flattening her hand over his heart. It's steady rhythm calmed her and helped organize her thoughts.

"Today, in the control room, even though we were freezing to death, I felt. . . warm inside. Like the ice inside me was starting to finally melt." She laughed a little. "Sitting in a room with you, wearing your jacket, waiting to die, is the most alive I've felt since the Pit."

"Well, I won't remark on the fact that a man who goes by the professional moniker of 'Cold' is the one melting your ice. . ." She punched his shoulder half-heartedly for that, but it just made him laugh. "But if you're cold, you're welcome in here any time." He was silent for a moment, his fingers still playing with her hair.

"I've faced death a lot." He finally whispered. "I lost track of how many times I stared into my father's eye and knew, absolutely _knew_ , that if I was a fraction to slow, or dodged left instead of right, he would kill me. And then Lisa. And there were a few times on jobs, when I faced my death and walked away. Near death experiences are not a new thing for me. But almost freezing to death, with you, is probably my favorite."

She couldn't help it; she started laughing. She went up on one elbow and leaned over him.

"We are so screwed up." She said. Len laughed too and Sara, encouraged by the warmth in her chest, leaned down and kissed him. She was aiming for his cheek but misjudged in the dark and kissed the corner of his mouth instead. His hand in her hair shifted to the back of her head and he held her place as they stared at each other. Tension hummed between them, then Len smirked.

"This is news to you? Sara, everyone on this ship is screwed up."

"Maybe so." Sara said. "What if I said I feel less screwed up around you?"

"I'd say the feeling is mutual." He said, his voice soft and low, sending shivers down her back. Sara grinned and kissed Len again, deliberately aiming for his mouth this time. He growled as he kissed her back, the sound so low that she felt his chest rumble with it more than she heard it. She pulled back, short of breath and feeling playful.

"I really did come in here to sleep." She pointed out

"Sleep is over rated." He growled back.

"It's really not." She teased. Then shrieked in laughter as he flipped her over onto her back and leaned over her. His hands slid under her shirt, making her shiver in all the best ways. She arched her back and quickly rid herself of the shirt, and the suddenness of her bare chest against his made Len swear and Sara laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, deciding that she'd choose the heat they were generating between them over sleep any day.

 **Next: When the Flash and Arrow teams gather for a birthday party, Sara brings an unexpected plus one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize from Arrow, Flash or Legends of Tomorrow.

AN: I wrote this before Laurel died on Arrow. If I rewrote it to take her out, it would change to tone to something sad, and I don't want to do that. This is just a fluffy, sweet little story, so let's just pretend that Laurel didn't die yet. Okay?

Four: Birthday Party

 **When the Flash and Arrow teams gather for a birthday party, Sara brings an unexpected plus one.**

Felicity laughed at Cisco as he dramatically described Barry's latest meta-human fight, complete with huge hand gestures. Including one that almost clipped Barry's ear, causing him to jerk his head to the side with a curse. Felicity looked over when the door opened, interrupting Laurel, Thea, Oliver and Diggle in their training.

"Hey guys!" Sara called as she came in. There was someone with her, but they were hanging back and Felicity couldn't tell who it was. Everyone called out a greeting. Thea and Diggle started to put the training equipment away while Oliver and Laurel came up onto the raised central platform to greet Sara.

"Sara, this is Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone." Felicity did the introductions. Sara greeted the Flash team warmly, shaking hands and beaming at Cisco.

"You made my White Canary gear."

"Yeah. Is it working for you?" Cisco asked.

"Oh yeah. It's awesome. Great job." She looked toward her companion, who was still hanging back.

"Are you planning on joining us Len? Or are you just going to lurk?"

"Not sure I'd be welcome." A voice drawled mockingly. Barry leapt to his feet, and Cisco and Caitlin stared with wide eyes. "Team Flash and I have a complicated history. And the last time I saw the Green Arrow, he was shooting at me."

"That wasn't Oliver, it was Conner Hawke."

"He was wearing a green hood and trying to stick arrows in my ass. I don't care what he called himself, he was the Green Arrow."

"Oliver, do you promise not to shoot Len?" Sara asked.

"Not if he doesn't deserve it." Oliver agreed.

"See Len, if you behave, Oliver won't shoot you." Sara called.

Leonard Snart came forward into the light and joined them on the platform. He was dressed casually, in black jean, black boots, a white tee shirt and a blue leather jacket. Sara was wearing almost exactly the same outfit, except her leather jacket was white. Snart smirked at the assembled heroes, and wrapped an arm around Sara's waist, resting his hand on her hip.

"Allen, Ramone." Len said. He nodded at Caitlin respectfully. "Dr. Snow."

"Len, this is Felicity, Oliver, my sister Laurel, Oliver's sister Thea, and his friend John Diggle. Guys, this is Leonard Snart. He's a friend, and a teammate."

"He's Captain Cold!" Barry protested. "He's a criminal!"

"I'm a thief." Len admitted. "But I work for the good guys now."

"What are you doing here?" Barry demanded.

"I didn't dare leave him on the Waverider." Sara said.

"She's afraid I'd kill and/or maim Rip. Or Ray. Or Stein. The kid's okay. Kendra's cool."

"You like Kendra because she can keep a secret and she like's your cooking."

"I've got skills."

"Cocky does not look good on you." Sara shot back

"Everything looks good on me." He leaned in close and very obviously looked Sara up and down. "And everything looks even better on you."

Oliver blinked at the obvious leering, but both of his eyebrows shot up when Sara just laughed out loud and stretched up to kiss Len's cheek.

"Who knew you could be so sweet?" She teased. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Diggle's phone went off just then, cutting off Len's comeback. He checked the text, then waved at everyone.

"Okay, Lyla says she's ready. Let's head out." As everyone headed out, Sara turned to Felicity.

"Why was everyone down here instead of helping set up?"

"Lyla threw us out when Oliver offered to use arrows to hang party decorations." Felicity replied. 

Len Snart wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up at little Sara Diggle's second birthday party, but it wasn't too bad. Although Caitlin and Barry kept giving him sideways looks, every one else, including Cisco, all seemed to accept Sara's acceptance of him. His and Sara's present was the last one, and Lyla grinned when Little Sara pulled all the paper off the box and Lyla opened it.

"Sara, Len, it's adorable! Where did you find it?"

'It' was a tiny little blue and white leather jacket, with a removable liner and hood. It was a little big for Little Sara, but not by much.

"Len actually found it." Sara said, from her spot on his lap. They were sharing the arm chair, and it was moments like this, when she was curled up against his chest, that he was reminded of how tiny she really was.

"He saw it in the window of this little leather shop in Italy last week. He took me to see it and I agreed that it was perfect for Little Sara. I picked out the other half."

Little Sara had already pulled out the other half of the present. It was a stuffed polar bear, with incredibly soft and silky fur and wearing a pair of dark goggles. The toddler giggled and hugged the bear close.

"Say thank you to Len and Sara." Lyla prompted. Instead Little Sara crossed to the arm chair and crawled up to join Sara in Len's lap. She hugged her bear, turned to cuddle into Len's chest and was asleep a few minutes later.

Grinning hugely, Sara hopped off of Len's lap and snapped a picture of the little girl snuggled up to the thief with her phone.

"Black mail?" Len asked mildly as she returned to her spot.

"Nope. Just something to look forward to." Sara pressed her nose into his cheek affectionately, and Len had to admit to himself that, as possible glimpses into the future went, this was one of the better ones.

 **Next: Kendra accidentally becomes the first one of the team to find out about Len and Sara.**


	5. Chapter 5

Busted (Kendra)

 **Kendra accidentally becomes the first one of the team to find out about Len and Sara.**

Len woke up alone, but the sheets next to him were still warm.

"Where's Sara, Gideon?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"In the kitchen." Gideon responded. "She requests you join her." Len grunted and climbed out of his bunk. He couldn't find his tee shirt, so he shrugged and left the room without it. He didn't really care if anyone saw him shirtless. And he had a pretty good idea where his shirt was anyway.

His suspicion was confirmed when he entered the ships kitchen, and found Sara wearing his shirt over her tiny pajama shorts.

"What are you doing?" He asked, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Making breakfast." Sara responded.

"You don't cook. You hate cooking." Len pointed out.

"I can make toast." Sara turned in his arms and gave him a brilliant smile while looping her arms around his neck. "And I knew you wouldn't be far behind. And you do like to cook."

"I like to cook for you" Len dropped a kiss to Sara's upturned mouth, then moved to Gideon's refrigerator. "Breakfast sandwiches?" He asked. Sara hummed in agreement and moved to pop the bread in the toaster.

"How many do you want?" Sara asked.

"Two." Len grabbed eggs and bacon, the crossed to the stove. He started the bacon frying, and reached for a bowl to scramble the eggs.

"Should you be doing that without a shirt on?" Sara teased, lifting herself up to sit on the counter.

"Whose fault is that?" Len asked, pouring the eggs into a pan. He looked over at Sara and smirked. "Don't you have any shirts of your own?"

"I like yours better." Sara said innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hmm." Len turned the heat down, then moved to stand between Sara's legs. "I will say this." He murmured, sliding one hand up under the shirt and resting his hand on her rib cage. "You look better in it than I do." He leaned down and kissed Sara's neck.

"Oh really?" Sara hummed, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

"Hmm." Len slid his other hand up under the shirt and Sara's breath hitched. "But you look even better out of it."

"Wow, what smells so good. . . holy shit!" Kendra had just come in to the kitchen. Upon seeing Sara up on the counter with Len standing between her legs with both hands under her shirt, Kendra tried to quickly leave the kitchen. Unfortunately, she missed the door and ended up pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide and her jaw dropping.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out again.

"Hello Kendra." Sara said, giving Len a gentle push away. He frowned, but did pull his hands out from under her shirt and moved back to the stove. Sara slid off the counter and passed Len some toast. "Would you like a breakfast sandwich?"

"O. . .okay?" Kendra sat down at the table, still staring wide-eyed at Sara. Len put bacon and eggs on a piece of toast, topped it with another piece and put it in front of Kendra on a plate.

Kendra picked it up, but was too busy staring at the two of them to take a bite.

"So. . . you two?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sara answered.

"How long?"

"Couple of weeks now."

"Keep it to yourself." Len growled, finishing his and Sara's sandwiches. Kendra blinked at him, looking between Len and her sandwich. A smile touched her lips.

"Are you buying my silence with food?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Is it working?" Len asked. Kendra nodded and swallowed.

"This is really good Len. You got skills." He smirked and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage him." She looked Kendra in the eye. "Seriously though. . ."

"I won't say anything." Kendra promised. "It's not anyone's business."

"Thanks." Sara said with a smile.

"No problem." Kendra returned the smile, then wrinkled her nose. "Just, keep it out of the kitchen from now on, okay?"

She nearly choked when Len smirked and Sara laughed.

"Oh, if you only knew." Len said.

 **Next: Jax is the next to stumble across Len and Sara together.** (I'm actually having a little trouble with this one. Suggestions would be very much appreciated.)


End file.
